


Winning

by writesstuff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: MC is a good gamer, Multi, Side char: Jaehee Zen and Jumin, Yoosung x MC x 707, chat room included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: LOLOL date night between 707, Yoosung, and you. Winning kisses is enough incentive to actually try.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigertalk12 / Carly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tigertalk12+%2F+Carly).



> uwahhhhhh I'm so nervoussss this is my first mystic messenger fic
> 
>  
> 
> It was requested by Carly over at ehjaywritestuff.tumblr.com =3c

Opening your messenger app, you hummed as you opened the chat. Yoosung, Seven, and Zen were already there. You read over their conversation before you said anything. Yoosung had explained that because you all needed separate computers to play LOLOL, you were in Seven’s bedroom, Seven was in his office, and Yoosung was in the guest room on his computer, but you were all going to be on Skype so you could still hang out with each other, despite being in opposites of Seven’s house. 

 

> **[ Yoosung★, 707, ZEN, MC**
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ I’m just signing in now _
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★**
> 
> _ MC, you’re here! _
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ Of course~ we’re going to play tonight! _
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN**
> 
> _ Do I want to know;;;? _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ lolololol gonna play allllll night _
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN**
> 
> _!!!!!?!? _
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ It might get a little messy ^^ _
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★**
> 
> _ It’s always the most fun when it gets messy, tho;;;; _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> ★w★
> 
>  
> 
> _ MC has left the chat room.  _ **]**
> 
>  

You cackled to yourself as you finished logging into LOLOL _.  _ Yoosung and Seven were already signed in from the other rooms that housed their computers. You could hear them laughing as well while yelling back and forth to one another. After you had started dating the two, they both had begged you to ‘start playing’ with them. They were both in their own guilds, so you were an outlier when you showed up in their current game as the character you had developed over the last four years or so. You had your own guild as well, but no one from yours was online at the moment.

Not that they knew that. To them, your avatar was just some try hard--probably never left their room because they played so much to get to the number 3 spot and all that. Like Yoosung. You never played as much as you used to, and you continued only playing enough to keep your number 3 spot. So, you were...fairly decent at LOLOL. 

You signed into Skype, turning on your webcam and you could hear Seven and Yoosung talking, while wondering where you were in the game, as well as wandering the landscape you all had spawned into. You forgot your headset at your old place the last time you had gone to pick up some of your things to move into Rika’s old apartment, but they could still see you and sort of hear you over the noise LOLOL was making in the background. Their voices were slightly muffled from the walls separating the three of you. They greeted you, both in varying degrees of cheese. You blew them a kiss as you signed back into the chat for a minute. 

 

> **[ Yoosung★, 707, ZEN, MC**
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ MC, you’re back! Where are you? _
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★**
> 
> _ Ya! We r slating orcs wihile we wair _
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN**
> 
> _ omg you guys are playing LOLOL? _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ lololololol of course zen~ what were you thinking??? _
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ Lolololol naughty _
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★**
> 
> **_lololololol_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ Anyway! I’m there! I’m already playing~ _
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ Oho? What’s your username?  _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> **_I thought the great Seven Oh Seven knew everything about me~_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> T_T;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ It’s a secret for now~ Look for who you think I am and I’ll tell you after we play, k~? _
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★**
> 
> _ Dpes ur svstar look loke yoi? _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ Hm...a bit? I’m distracted, I’ll be back when we’re done playing! _
> 
>  
> 
> _MC has left the chat room._ **]**

 

Your avatar wasn’t all that similar to you, in truth. It had the same colour eyes as you, wore your favourite colour,  and was your height, but that was as far as the resemblance went. Your username had nothing to do with your actual name, but it did include your favourite number. 

You controlled your player to enter the fray of orcs and to strike down an orc that was almost going to hit Yoosung. Yoosung flailed around, ‘ _ What was that? What’s the third highest ranked player doing here?’ _

Seven looked into his webcam, caught your eye and grinned as you played dumb, tilting your head to the side in question. ‘ _ Hey, Yoosung~ Wanna make a bet?’  _ you heard him yell from the other room. 

Yoosung looked away from his monitor to eye Seven briefly, asking, ‘ _ What kind of bet?’ _

‘ _ The one who gets the most kills and loot by the end of the night gets kisses...and maybe more, if MC is okay with that…?’ _ He trailed off with a questioning look. 

You shrugged, nodding your consent and watching with great amusement as Yoosung squinted at his webcam. ‘ _ That’s no fair! You’re the number one player in LOLOL!’ _

Seven took his hands away from his keyboard to place them over his heart, looking hurt. ‘ _ What, are you saying I would cheat? Are you that scared to go against me?’ _

You rolled your eyes as you made your player protect the unguarded Seven while he goaded Yoosung. While they both bickered over the rules of their bet, your kill count was rising as well as the protector bonus you received from protecting both of them. 

You signed back into the chat room to see Zen leaving but Jaehee just entering. Your phone buzzed as she greeted you.

 

> **[ Jaehee Kang, MC, Jumin Han**
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ Hey~ Jaehee and Jumin~ _
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han**
> 
> _ Hello, MC. Assistant Kang. _
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang**
> 
> _ Mr. Han, your dinner with Mr. Chairman is tonight. I’ve already sent your dry cleaning to your office.  _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ Quick question--how do I tell Seven and Yoosung that they’ve both lost? _
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang**
> 
> _ Rub it in their faces as much as you can? _
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han**
> 
> _ I agree. _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ Ayyy alright ^^ _
> 
>  
> 
> _ MC has left the chat room. _ **]**

 

Your multitasking was next level, you thought. Seven and Yoosung were both battling it out fiercely now, the epitome of seriousness radiating from both their expressions. Their backs were to each other, unintentionally blocking your player between them.

Yoosung let out a battle cry as he finally broke away from your trio. If this were real, and he did that, he’d have definitely disappeared in the crowd of orcs. You rolled your eyes and smiled as you continued fighting, moving away from Seven as well to keep racking up the kill points. Your phone buzzed as your second in command texted you, telling you of a rare item spawning in another part of the map. You  _ really _ wanted to leave to go get it… You made a face at the webcam, checking to see if the two noticed. They didn’t. You left for a good five minutes. Returning, you held your staff in hand and resumed fighting alongside the two. 

God Hacker hacked at orcs with Shooting Star not too far behind. This horde attack was just...not letting up. You pulled up the menu for your spells and went to your newest one, clicking on it with a grin. A light engulfed the whole screen and you watched as Yoosung flailed and Seven stared at the screen with a gobsmacked look. You snickered to yourself as the three of you stood in middle of a large orc blood puddle, their respective teammates surrounding you. Not only did your character finish the battle, you got the most kills  _ and _ technically a new scroll as loot. 

It sometimes helped that your character was a mage while Yoosung was a warrior and Seven was a rogue. 

You opened the chat feature that all the players in the current server could see, and typed  **_‘_ ** _ so...hacker god’s room for my reward? _ **_’_ ** with a bunch of kissing emoticons. You opened your phone to enter the chat room again and grinned.

 

> **[ Yoosung★, 707, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, MC**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★**
> 
> _????!?!?!?!?!?! _
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ I had a feeling… _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ That tonight’s gonna be a good night? _
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ lolololololol ;;;;; _
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★**
> 
> **_^///////^_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han**
> 
> _ What are you talking about? _
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang**
> 
> _ Does it have anything to do with them losing? _
> 
>  
> 
> **707**
> 
> _ Sorta…^^ _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ ;D I expect full payment _
> 
>  
> 
> **MC**
> 
> _ Also, we’re gonna play more games >;3c  _ **_]_ **

 

They both sent different emojis while Jumin expressed exasperation and Jaehee amusement. You grinned as you shed your overshirt and pants to only be in an undershirt you stole from Seven and a pair of boxers you stole from Yoosung, and fell onto the large bed in middle of the room. You squinted to look at your screen where Skype was still up. Both men were gone from theirs. You tilted your head to the side as you listened to the two pairs of feet running towards the closed door. The door opened. You waved cheekily. “So, what’s my reward?” you asked with a curious look.

“You keep proving sneakier than I expected,” Seven said with a smirk as he shed his sweater on his way to the bed. 

Yoosung nodded his head quickly, following after Seven to join you on the bed. “How did I not know you were the third best player?” he whined slightly. 

“I don’t make it a habit to play LOLOL day and night, babe,” you replied, running your fingers through his hair. You pulled the front of Seven’s shirt so he was pressed flush against your right side while Yoosung snuggled up to your left side. You glanced at Seven with a smile, “I would have thought Seven would have figured that out days after I joined the RFA,” you added with a hum as Seven’s hands decided to move along your stomach, choosing to ignore you in favour of pressing small kisses along your shoulder and neck.

“Yeah, Seven! How didn’t you know?” Yoosung scolded, though he was content to nuzzle against your stomach, pressing kisses to the exposed skin Seven’s wandering hands created, while his own hands rubbed up and down your thighs.

“I had more pressing matters,” Seven replied, biting at your exposed shoulder. “Just like I do now,” he added with a small growl. You snickered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 


End file.
